joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lance (LBMPA)
Lance is a guy that once he graduated from college, he became an actor/singer/rapper. But he was so bad at acting that most of his muns came from singing and acting, but then someone suddenly took all his muns and he and his parents lived in Justin's house. Justin was also pretty poor, so Lance decided to come up with street fites and they both went through alotta training montages (even considering everyday work as training lol) Once they got stronk and participated, they stomped literally everyone. Lance was wondering if to quit or not since they already got enough to live until some people came along: Jack Apple and Bananna George. They literally killed everyone they fought until Lance and Justin trained hard. Justin came up first and got terribly stomped, nearly dying as his head was stuck in the ground after the fight. Lance was angered enough before his fight, doing a couple of barrage attacks on Jack Apple, each one getting faster and faster, but Jack pretty much outsped him due to feeding off his saltiness, and smashed Lance with many blows. They fought for a long time, Jack seeming to be leading but once the audience started cheering for Lance instead of Jack, Lance leaned on Jack and did maaaaany blows to his vital parts. Jack attempted to escape but he kept stepping in then eventually finished it off with a flurry of hooks. Buuuut suddenly Bananna George challenged Lance to a fight a few months later and then they fought. It pretty much ending up the same as Jack's fight but Lance took less blows then before and he actually weaved before the hooks and George was sent 333264832643287435683574573478735578348574573278485732 meters in the air in the final punch. Lance was getting brain damage from fighting higher tiers, but he realized that someone tried to stab his friend so he decided to fight that guy for muns. Appearently he'd get 500,000 dollahs for defeating that guy so he went for it. Lance ended up tanking soooo many punches and blocking some that he only landed about ten or twenty, and even when he dodged, he found himself in the same place again taking the punch. Before the guy landed a finisher, Lance ducked and ORAOROAROAOROAROARORAORAOAROARORA'd their solar plexus, slowing the guy down abit. Then they fought an epuc battle in stopped time, nullifying powers, adapting, reality warping, throwing, etc. until Lance grabbed the guy's face and kneed him, K.Oing him. Lance donated 200,000 to Justin, and since they pretty much have about one million dollahs now, they decided to rest. Untillllllllllllllllll they had aynmaymnaynmaynmnmaanymnayanmynanyamynaynma adventures! Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B I 9-A I 8-B I At least 7-C I At least 7-C. likely High 7-C I High 6-A I High 5-A Name: Lance ''' '''Origin: Lance's Bizarre/Mysterious/Peculiar Adventure Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Street Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ability to fight people three tier ranks above him (Fought Jack Apple at 9-A, which Jack Apple was 8-B), Omni-Counter, Energy/Chi Manipulation, Flight, Clairvoyance/Precognition, Good H2H Combatant, Absurd Amounts of Willpower, 10 Sec Time Stop/12 Sec Time Stop at max, Extreme Immunity to Time Manipulation, Omni-Adaption, Martial Arts (Mastery), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low), Hax Immunity, Speed Amplification (Always uses this power during weaving), Immunity to Pain (Could use sudden stops in le dempsey roll repeatedly until he finally found out that his legs were breaking), Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Wall Level (Knocked a heavyweight three inches in the air with his hardest uppercut, easily made a sandbag break) I Room Level (Was able to ruin a parking lot during his intense training) I City Block Level (Was able to deal a huge amount of damage to John Pineapple despite the speed-blitz, knocked a 600 pound fighter 3 meters in the air, nearly comparable to Bananna George) I At least City Level (Superior to the whole start of the verse) I At least Town Level, likely Large Town Level (Defeated two stronger zombies) I Continent Level (His Kamehameha Overdrive destroyed the surface of the swampified earth, removing all of the swamp) I Dwarf Star Level (Fought against the likes of The Fresh Prince (LBMPA) and the Dank Prince) Speed: Subsonic+, Transonic at Peak I Hypersonic+ I Massively Hypersonic I Sub-Relavistic, likely higher I Relavistic with FTL+ reactions (Barely dodged a few hits from stronger zombies) I Relavistic+ with MFTL reactions (Blitzed many of Shrek's followers and kept up with a damaged Shrek) I Massively FTL+ (Unlike his previous slugfights, actually seemed to be keeping up with The Fresh Prince) Lifting Strength: Above Average I Peak Human I Peak Human I Class 100 (Was able to barely lift a large tank) I Class K (Lifted a falling airplane) I Class Z I Stellar 'Striking Strength: Wall Level I Room Level I City Block Level I City Level I City Level, likely Large City Level I Continent Level I Dwarf Star Level 'Durability: Wall Level I Room Level I City Block Level I At least City Level I Continent Level, likely Planet Level I Dwarf Star Level '''Stamina: Immensely High (Was able to still fight even though there was a huge gap between Jack Apple and him) Range: Melee, higher with equipment Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves Intelligence: Extremely High in terms of fighting, Average in everything else Weaknesses: May go fighting until the point of death, slows down with every hard hit, immediately goes down with nut-shots and shots to his forehead can disorient him due to the amount of hits he got there before Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dempsey Roll: '''Tooken from one of his favorite animes Hajime no Ippo, Lance weaves in a form of an eight while doing hooks in the blind spots, then ducking and doing a large uppercut. Lance can now do uppercuts and stops during the combo, but he's not aware that his legs keep breaking as an after-effect. Once he found out, he just uses the normal one. '''Kamehameha Overdrive: '''Lance charges up an over-the-max Kamehameha, putting all of his energy to it then unleashes a EXTREMELY LARGE Kamehameha. It negates le durability and hits every internal and external organ, so it would be better to dodge it. He used this against John Pineapple before his final blow. '''Lightning Jolt: '''Lance ducks under the opponent's punch/kick and delivers a right/left straight to their open vital part. Key: Start I Jack Apple Fight I Post-Jack Apple I End of Start Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:W.I.P Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fighters Category:Street Fighters Category:Male Characters